User talk:Cléo
Welcome! I hope you enjoy your stay here, and if you have questions, feel free to ask! 17:44, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Hello, thank you for this message. I don't know what I can do here, so I'll have a look. Maybe you could help me out? Cléo 17:48, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Sure In short: Lovia is an island nation off the Californian coast, divided in five states and its capital is Noble City. Lovia is a kingdom reigned by a king, currently King Dimitri I (=me). We have a Constitution (and several other laws) and a Congress. You can become a citizen after a while, and go in politics. You can do business too or occupy yourself with social or cultural things. That was that :) 17:53, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, so you're a real king :-) Okay, thank you, it's a great honor to be helped out by a king, it doesn't happen everyday (haha). I'll use "random page" and see what I can do in this island nation. Cléo 17:58, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Great :) I am a normal man and the reason why you're helped by the king in person, is because he is always ( ) here. If you want, you can buy yourself a residence (that's for free). You can find yourself a nice place (total list: click here) and on those colored maps you can add your name to the FOR SALE tags. 18:08, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Thank you, my great and lovely king! (haha) ;-). I'll buy myself a residence, if I can find a nice spot! Cléo 18:10, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Ever been to Canada?Cléo 18:11, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :after edit conflict: That's great. You live in Toronto I see? I've been there last summer (the weather was aweful and foggy) when I toured around the USA (and some small areas of Canada, which I find a lovely country). D'you like living there? 18:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::O, believe me, it's wonderful :). You have there a lot of different people, some are from Eastern Europe, Africa, Asia, etcetera. For example, my family comes from Italy. But one thing I don't like about Toronto is the climate. It can be reaaaally cold up here. Cléo 18:22, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::I experienced that too :-) We just came from the Niagara Falls (Canadian side) and it was really sunny there; next day we went to Toronto where it was cold and foggy. I haven't seen much of the city in fact. But, Canada looks like a great country. When you enter the country from the south (USA), you really feel you're no longer in the US. It's something in between France, the UK and the United States, a great mix. 18:25, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Haha :-). But where do you live? (and I've got another question, how can I put some photos on Wiki Nation?) Cléo 18:33, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I live in Belgium (European Union) in fact :You can upload them by clicking on "Upload image/file" on the left side of your screen. There you can select the file, add comments and categories (more info on which categories to use: Category:Image). 18:36, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Are you of royal decend too ? 18:42, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Belgium? A bit far away =P. I've never been to Europe... but what's Belgium like, actually? The only thing I know about it is the chocolate. :-) Cléo 18:43, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :How do you mean royal descent? Cléo 18:43, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's probably our best thing too Belgium is a small nation south of the Netherlands and north of France, with a French and Dutch language part (and a very small German part and some mixted parts...). It's a kingdom as well (though the King almost doesn't have power). We have very good food (including chocolates, beer etc.) and we are known to be "enjoyers" (what's the correct English for that word?). We have some political issues as well, usually between the French part (the Walloon) and the Dutch (the Flemish). And our capital, Brussels, is de facto the capital of the European Union. That's it in a nutshel 18:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, sorry, for my English. I asked the "royal descent" thing because of the little crown :) 18:47, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::: Belgium? I'm not far off then, Germany in fact. And I'd have thought Belgiums best known for beer. Although it's probably also chocolate. Sounds like a nice place :) Beer and Chocolate. |Wikination= - Charles Walkertalk | - Game Lordtalk }} 18:48, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::: If you are German, I understand you know our beers better than the chocolates :D That's what Germany is known for too, isn't it? Where in Germany do you live? 18:51, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::: Welcome to Lovia, Cléo. ;-) Lokixx 18:51, 21 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Welcome to Lovia! :D --OWTB 18:52, 21 May 2008 (UTC) OK, I have to go guys, we'll talk soon :-). I have to go back to school and after school I'm going to a bar with some friends. Ciao! Cléo 18:53, 21 May 2008 (UTC) : South, Munich in Bavaria, or Bayern as it should be called. And yes, we're probably also all alcoholics. Especially what with the Oktoberfest and all that. Everyone should go there at least once in their life! Or be like me, and go every year multiple times. Another thing: I fixed the sig Charles Walkertalk| 18:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) : Oh and bye, have a good time. Charles Walkertalk| 18:54, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :: Good you fixed it Been there (Bayern) a long time ago. If my German was better, I would try to speak some of it right now, but my German is really aweful. 19:02, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::German people also understand Limburgish :D (most of them, I hope) --OWTB 19:05, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::: Also Deutsch kann ich schon aber Limburgish? Wenn ich erlich bin, muss ich sagen dass ich nie von es gehört habe . Charles Walkertalk| 19:07, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Det maak mich neet gek, Lèmbörgs wuuertj gekaltj in Nederlandj, België en 'n paar dörpkes euver de grèns mit Duitslandj, in Noeardjrèèn-Wèsfaal. --OWTB 19:10, 21 May 2008 (UTC) (Outdent) Ah, well, I've never been to north Germany. I've been through Holland though. Venloe (Did I spell that right?) and Rotterdam. Charles Walkertalk| 19:12, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :Ah, Venlo. But Venlo isn't Holland :D Limburgish people often don't like it when people say Holland to the Netherlands :D (they want to be independent) --OWTB 19:13, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :: Sorry about that. I should know, it's a similar thing with Scotland/England. (I'm scottish by birth, I just live in DE) Charles Walkertalk| 19:18, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :::Yes, you could compare it :D But it doesn't matter, most people don't know :D --OWTB 19:22, 21 May 2008 (UTC) Pic of you Hi Cléo, About your self-photo. You might want to add some copyright details to it, otherwise, as it states on the page, it may be deleted. I'm assuming you took the pic yourself, or a friend for you, so you should simply write something along the lines of: This file was uploaded with permission of the owner. Charles WalkerPost 20:29, 21 May 2008 (UTC)